Strong Enough
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Minerva and Hermione have broken up and Minerva is excepting she can now move on. This story is a dedication to someone. This story means more to me than any story because it is about me becoming strong again so please read and review no flames. Thank you


Minerva sat in the straight back chair and drank down the full tumbler of fire whiskey, it had been months since her and Hermione broke up. Hermione said it was her fault and she believed the seething words Hermione fired at her but she knew other wise now, it was Hermione's instead. The whole time the girl lied, used and cheated on her. Did she hate Hermione, no but she sure has hell was not going to let the news get her down. Standing up Minerva set the tumbler down, walked towards the fireplace, and threw down the floo powder.

_I don't need your sympathy_

_There's nothing you can say or do for me_

_And I don't want a miracle_

_You'll never change for no one _

The dance club line was long but she stood outside it anyways, a few women's eyes trained on her. The smile that lined Minerva's face gave way that she noticed and was enjoying the attention, she may have been in wizarding years seventy-nine but she only looked maybe forty in muggle years. Her top and jeans showed off a figure she usually hid but tonight she was letting go, finally inside she grabbed a drink and watched bodies dance. The song changed though and played a song that matched Minerva's feelings perfectly, thoughts soon began to parade around Minerva's mind.

_And_ _I hear your reasons why_

_Where did you sleep last night?_

_And was she worth it, was she worth it?_

_Cos I'm strong enough_

_To live without you_

_Strong enough and I quit crying_

_Long enough now I'm strong enough_

_To know you gotta go _

Standing on and watching stung a bit because she wanted someone to dance with, she craved to dance with someone but she knew in all do time that special someone would be there. As she turned around and called for the bartender she heard a familiar voice call for two drinks, turning to look beside her she saw Rolanda Hooch smiling at her. Smiling in return she noticed the witch had glamored her eyes for the night, do not want a muggle to question her.

_There's no more to say_

_So save your breath_

_And walk away_

_No matter what I hear you say_

_I'm strong enough to know you gotta go_

_So you feel misunderstood_

_Baby, have I got news for you_

_On being used, I could write the book_

_But you don't wanna hear about it_

When the drinks came the two grabbed a table and sat drinking in silence, Minerva loved that with just a look Rolanda could make her. As Minerva drank realization dawned on her she was falling for her friend, and had been for quit some time. She had just gotten over Hermione and here she was falling for her friend, it was unexpected and…that is when you always for someone when it is unexpected.

_Cause_ _I've been losing sleep _

_And you've been going cheap_

_And She ain't worth half of me it's true_

_Now I'm telling you _

_Now I'm strong enough to live without you_

_Strong enough and I quit crying_

_Long enough now I'm strong enough_

_To know you gotta go _

"You are an amazing witch." Snapping out of her reverie, she turned and looks at Rolanda.

"What?"

"You are an amazing witch, you are intelligent and amazing. You will find someone who will treat you right, Hermione she was not right for you, yes on levels you and her clicked but over all. She wasn't right, you need a woman that you click with but also have differences with but those differences won't matter because in the end you and she will want the same things, the same big and important things." Rolanda replied and looked her friend in the eyes and finished her statement with a simple remark. "And she was a whore."

"Rolanda!" Minerva's voice yelled astonished.

"Come on, Minerva. The little harlot cheated on you, and not just once but more than once. You worried about her for two days, she was off cheating on you when you thought she was hurt. You cried yourself to sleep nights because of her abuse; she brought you down and broke you into pieces because she got off on it. She used you to get her jollies off that was it. She was a whore, not to mention she leaves you saying it is your fault when she just left to go be with the women she was sleeping with in the end. You were her toy and you know it!" Rolanda yelled back as anger seethed out from her, Minerva nodded in understanding. Rolanda was right, they had not been friends for long only after the stuff with Hermione but Rolanda seemed to understand her better than Rolanda seemed to understand her better than Rolanda seemed to understand her better than Rolanda seemed to understand her better than Rolanda seemed to understand her better than anyone.

_Come hell or waters high_

_You'll never see me cry _

_This is our last goodbye, it's true_

_Now I'm telling you_

_That I'm strong enough to live without you_

_Strong enough and I quit crying_

_Long enough now I'm strong enough_

_To know you gotta go _

As Minerva finished her drink, she began to laugh, the song-playing spoke so true. Hermione cheated, lied, and broke her to the point where she almost died and killed herself, but she was stronger than she was. Minerva took in the last of the song and laughed even harder she is strong enough now to know that Hermione has to go, forever not just her person but her words, and memory. Hermione was gone for good, its time for moving on and find that person that she can spend her life with. Let Hermione come crawling back because she will someday just like the others that did her wrong but she will tell her the same; no.

Rolanda began laughing with her as she saw Minerva realize life is worth living again, that it was time to move on. The two friends looked at each and finally hugged each other, smiling at one another the two both got up knowing the song was coming to its final verse and decided to dance it farewell and dance together to the next one. As The two started dancing Minerva began to pray to whoever was above that Rolanda was the one because there was no way this was a crush, this was something more Rolanda was the women Hermione pretended to be and that person was someone she loved. It was not Hermione she was in love with it was Rolanda, and she sure as hell wasn't letting Rolanda go, Hermione on the other hand was now officially gone. Taking a deep breath Minerva let Hermione go and looked towards her possible future with Rolanda, now all she had to do was hope Rolanda saw it to and try her damndest to make Rolanda see it and win her over.

_There's no more to say _

_So save your breath _

_And walk away_

_No matter what I hear you say_

_I'm strong enough to know you gotta go_

This story is dedicated to my ex FanFicLove101, I am strong enough you did not break me down completely. I am done and over you now, this story was me saying goodbye and that I am going to live my life. Karma comes back you will get what you deserve just like I will, I hope the women you are with now sees you and doesn't get hurt like me and all of the others.

I am living now and moving on; my heart is going for someone else someone that I hope will see I am right in front of her. They are worth to infinity and beyond unlike you. Goodbye Forever


End file.
